


Mending Broken Hearts

by draeisbae



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:51:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draeisbae/pseuds/draeisbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened before Connor got to Oliver's apartment in 1x07.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mending Broken Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The dialogue between Connor and 'Mark' was taken from episode 1x07 of How To Get Away With Murder, to be more exact with the scene. The rest of the fic is my original work.

He was so stupid. God he was so fucking _stupid_! How could he think that _he_ could get a guy like Connor _Walsh_? The smart law student with a gorgeous smile and sexily messy hair.

All it took was take-out and some sex and he had Oliver wrapped around his finger. It was especially easy since, just like he explained that first night in the bar, he didn’t usually talk to guys. Better yet, they didn’t talk to him, nobody wanted the nerdy IT guy. Guess he was a desperate twink.

The best part was that he actually thought Connor was changing. He had gone out of his way to make it up to Oliver for missing their first date(?) and he kept coming back. Connor had never flat-out stated that he just wanted sex. Turns out that was it though. After all, he went out of his way to get it, no matter if it was with someone other than Oliver, like some old lady’s assistant.

Oliver was now moving around his apartment, gathering up all of the little things that Connor had left there, like his favorite tie and a drawing of that girl Michaela with a mustache and devil horns. He was just about to throw his phone at the wall, sick of all the ‘apology’ messages Connor was sending, when it rang.

“Hello?”

“Hey, it’s me. You home? Never mind, I’m coming up anyway.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Coming to see you of course. I missed you Ollie.”

                                            - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“I repeat, what are you doing here Mark?”

“Come on Oliver, I haven’t seen you in a long time. I came out for business and figured I should stop by, which I did, last week, although you didn’t actually open the door so I guess that doesn’t count.”

“Great, you stopped by. Now leave.”

“Are you seriously still mad?”

Oliver turned from where he was gathering ingredients for his dinner. “Are you seriously asking that question? Do I need to remind you that I found you in bed with my boyfriend? And the one after that. My best friend, fucking my boyfriends.”

“I thought we’d moved past that. Last time we talked, you said you were working on forgiving me.”

“I was, I did, I just- it’s been a really shitty day. I didn’t mean to take it out on you.” Oliver returned to what he was doing, making sure to get enough for two. “Hey, can you get a jar of tomato sauce from that cabinet?”

“Yeah, sure.” Mark did as instructed and walked over to Oliver. “So, what happened that was so bad?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Oliver grabbed spaghetti from the cabinet and started breaking it.

“Ollie, come on. I haven’t seen you torn up since..since _that_. What did this guy do?”

Oliver sighed and resigned himself to telling Mark about Connor. “He didn’t do anything. It was all me. It was obvious that he just wanted sex and I let myself fall for him anyway. I forgot that I wasn’t the only person willing to sleep with Connor, and I remembered too late that I wasn’t the only person he wanted to sleep with. That’s it.”

Mark played around with the jar of tomato sauce he had placed on the counter, noting the name Oliver had mentioned. “It’s not your fault. Wanting something more than sex isn’t bad. From the look on your face it wasn’t a one-time thing, which it should have been if he just wanted to roll in the sheets with you.”

"Whatever,” mumbled Oliver, not willing to look his friend in the eye. “Give me that,” he reached for the jar Mark was holding.

However, Mark held it tightly, not wanting to drop the subject so easily. “Oliver, he’s not worth it. Not if he was willing to walk away so easily. Which he clearly did since he’s not here.

“Just drop it Mark.” Oliver managed to grab a hold of the jar and opened it, getting ready to pour it into the pan on the stove.

“No! Why do you alw-” Mark reached for the jar to take it back, but failed to realize that it was open, and spilled the sauce all over Oliver’s chest and legs. “Shit, I’m sorry! I didn’t reali-”

“It’s fine, I-I’m just gonna go take a shower and wash this off. There’s another jar in the same cabinet. Can you take over in here?” Oliver stepped to the side, heading down the hall to the bathroom, not seeing that he had brushed up against Mark, covering him in sauce as well. “I have cookies in the oven too! They should be done by now,” he shouted from the bathroom.

Mark winced as he saw the stains on his clothes. He hated wearing clothes that were even remotely dirty. He stripped carefully leaving on his undershirt and boxers, making sure not to get anything else dirt, folding the clothes with the stains up and setting them on the floor next to the couch.

He got the cookies out of the oven and was just about to transfer them to a plate, spatula in hand, when he heard shuffling outside. He opened the door to see a guy setting flowers on the ground in front of Oliver’s door, across the hall.

“Hi.”

The guy turned, seemingly surprised at being caught. “Hey, sorry I-I-I used to know a guy that lived here,” he let out a shaky laugh.

Mark nodded, getting the suspicion that this was the ‘Connor” his friend had mentioned. “Oliver.” The man’s nervous smile fell immediately and Mark’s suspicions were confirmed. “He’s in the shower.” He pointed to the flowers Connor was holding. “Those for him?”

Connor stuttered slightly, mouth hanging open. “Uh,” he let out another nervous laugh and smiled tightly, lips pursed, “I’ll go.”

Connor turned around before Mark stopped him. “Connor right?”

The man halted in his step and turned to face Mark again, lips pursed. “Hey I..don’t wanna cause any trouble.”

Damn it, he wasn’t a complete asshole. “I’m sure. Look, if you care about the guy at all..don’t ever come back here.” Mark didn’t wait for a response before he closed the door. He finished plating the cookies just as Oliver stepped back into the kitchen. Hey, I was just gonna make the tomato sauce. I couldn’t find your spatula for the cookies.” He held it up high to show he’d found it.

The two friends finished cooking and ate their dinner peacefully, taking the time to catch up.

Later, Connor would come back, scared out of his mind. They would talk and resolve their issues the best they could. Oliver would find out that Mark had sent him away, with the insinuation they did more than eat that night. He would be pissed, and ignore Mark for a few months again. But right now, Mark was being a good friend, and mending his broken heart the best he could.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, let me know what you think:)


End file.
